


Beautiful Disfigurment

by VanillaSkys



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Belly Kink, Caring, Charles Being Concerned, Dom Charles, Dom/sub, Feeding, Fetish, M/M, Pudge, Pudgelove, Sexual Content, Smut, Stuffing, Sub Erik, Swelling, Uke Erik, pudge love, tummy love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaSkys/pseuds/VanillaSkys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank mentions how thin Erik is getting to Charles while working on Cerebro one day, Charles desides to take matters into his own hands but he gets a little carried away. </p><p>Dom Charles !!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Disfigurment

Charles Xavier, Professor in genetic mutation. Along with this he was an excellent A* student in catering. Charles had always been an amazing cook and loved to cook for Raven when they were younger. Lately Erik had been getting increasingly thinner, Charles hadn’t really noticed until Hank mentioned it to him one day while working on Cerebro.  
“Is Erik ok?” Hank said looking up from the panel of wires he was working on.  
“As far as I know yes, what makes you ask?” Charles looked up, brows furrowed in confusion.  
“I would have thought you of all people would have noticed, Erik he hasn’t been eating properly” Hank said with a concerned look spread over his face.  
“What!” Charles looked alarmed.  
“He is getting rather, um” Hank searched himself for the right words “Rather unhealthy”  
“How could I be so naive?” Charles sounded angry with himself “he is my closest friend and I didn’t notice!” Hank leant over and patted Charles’ shoulder smiling at him.  
“It’s OK, he is hiding it well, don’t beat yourself up over it” Charles smiled back.  
Later that day Charles had taken in what hank had said and was keeping an eye on Erik. True to Hanks word, Erik was getting very thin. That was it. Time for Charles to step in. Raven walked in on Charles slaving away over the stove, she normally cooked so she was surprised at first.  
“Charles ..?” She said cautiously approaching Charles.  
“Yes, ah Raven hello” Charles said with a smile as he turned to her.  
“How come you are cooking, you never cook” She said furrowing her brow.  
“I just felt like it, I haven’t cooked in a while” The telepath replied.  
“Oh… OK…” Raven said rather confused “Well I will.. Leave you to it” She added as she left the room.  
Later when everyone was sat around the table Charles was serving up the lasagne he had made. He made sure to give Erik a bigger portion than the others, but he made sure it wasn’t noticeably bigger.  
Over the next few weeks Charles kept giving Erik bigger portions and he was steadily gaining the weight back on. But Charles still wasn’t happy, Erik wasn’t gaining it as quick as Charles would have liked. Charles over time started making Erik’s portions bigger and bigger.  
Soon Erik had gained all of the weight back and was now a healthy weight but Charles still wasn’t satisfied. So one evening Charles put his culinary skills to work and set about making Erik a giant triple chocolate cake. He carried the cake to the metal benders bedroom and knocked the door.  
“Who is it at this hour” Erik said grumpily.  
“It’s me Charles, may I come in” Charles replied hoping the other would let him in.  
“Come on in” Erik said happy that it was Charles.  
Charles walked in closing the door and clicking the lock. The cake was huge, it had two layers the first coated in white chocolate the second coated in milk chocolate it then had dark chocolate drizzled over the top, it was decorated with strawberry’s and marshmallows that had been dipped in milk chocolate.  
“Wow …” Erik breathed dropping the book he was reading onto the bed.  
Charles smirked walking over and placing the dish with the cake down on the bed. “Now.. you want some?”  
Erik looked at Charles and didn’t want to seem rude by saying no but he really wasn’t hungry.  
“I um .. maybe later, I’m still full from dinner” Erik smiled politely but was only met with a disapproving face from Charles “I’m sure it tastes lovely I’m just not hungry right now” It would have been a good save if Charles wasn’t so hell bent on making Erik eat it.  
“Oh but Erik I spent ages making this especially for you” Charles said as his pearly blues widened into puppy eyes. “Please ~”  
Erik groaned giving in. “well one small piece couldn’t hurt” he smiled to Charles from where he sat on the bed.  
Erik solely regretted having said that by the time half of the cake was gone, he struggled trying to get up as the telepath had mounted him and was sat on him feeding him the gorgeously sticky chocolate cake.  
“Where do you think you’re going mister” Charles said licking some of the cake off his finger that had gotten stuck to it.  
“ungh I can’t eat any more, please” Erik pleaded squirming under the other.  
Charles poked at Erik’s swollen belly earning a discomforted groan. “But you still have so much room left” 

Two fingers were raised to Charles’ temple as he entered Erik’s mind, he smirked to himself as he turned the others powers against him manipulating them making Erik bend the bed frame around his own wrists bounding him to the bed. 

“My My, what a predicament you have gotten yourself into” Charles said with a huge aristocrat smirk.  
“Charles, stop this!” Erik yelled as he wriggled trying to brake free.  
Charles smirked as he cut off another slice of the cake and force fed it to Erik. He listened to the sound of the other swallowing before cutting more slices off watching the others bloated stomach stretch and swell as he forced each slice down. Erik was left moaning, unable to even attempt to struggle let alone move. Charles leant down to kiss the others lips licking off the remaining cake crumbs, he then pulled away looking the other over. The tall, thin and ripped body of the blond had been replaced by a chubby cheeked, swollen and pudgy middled frame.

“You look adorable like this” Charles purred. 

“Urghh” Erik couldn't even talk properly he felt that ill. 

“So full” Charles cooed as his hands crept onto the others belly.

Erik struggled to look over his stomach to see Charles from were he laid. 

“Beautifully disfigured” Charles smiled leaning his head on Erik's tummy sinking into it. Making the other moan.

For some reason the pressure from Charles leaning on him was causing immense pleasure for the other. Charles picked up on this and sat up and begun to prod at Erik's stomach, earning multiple pleasured moans from the other much to his delight. Erik loved the felling of the fullness, the added pressure from Charles sending him over the edge. Before he knew it Charles had hold of the bulge that had formed in his pants and was kissing up his stomach to his neck. Charles started to grind against Erik's swollen belly earning more happy moans. 

Charles soon had Erik's pants off and was cupping the pudgy flesh of Erik's stomach and nipping at it causing the others member to twitch against him. Charles grinned grabbing Erik's member and stroking it before snaking his tongue into the others belly button swirling his tongue around in the concave, that was it. Erik's entire face went bright red as he moaned loudly throwing his head back onto the bed coming into Charles' hand, Charles licked his hand clean afterwards sucking slowly on each finger before falling onto the bed next to the other who was still bound to the bed. Charles snuggled up into Erik's stomach, and released Erik's mind allowing his hands to rap around him as they fell asleep curled up together.


End file.
